Month Seven
by theaverys
Summary: Catherine Avery is a meddler but maybe this time she really does help Jackson and April their problems. Even when she's the last person who should.


**Enjoy~****  
><strong>

Catherine Avery walked into Sloan Grey's ER at just the right time. Or the wrong time. Depending on who you ask.

Her eyes settled on her son and her daughter-in-law in the midst of a heated conversation that looked more one-sided than anything and ended with an angry April stomping away.

She caught him groan and revert back to his charting after she left. He didn't look like he was in the mood to talk but that never stopped her before. Her son had been moody for the past thirty years but she loved him anyway.

"Hi Sweetheart," she greeted him, reaching up to give him a soft kiss on his cheek. He knew the drill and leaned down so she could reach him.

"Hello, Mother." He groaned, hoping she didn't catch a glimpse of the latest tiff he just had with his wife. He'd talk about anything but that. It was honestly just none of her business this time.

"What did I just witness? Why did your seven months pregnant wife just stomp away from you while looking more sullen than ever?" She laughed, pointing in the direction April took off in. But suddenly her laughter turned into her normal, all-business Mama Avery expression.

Jackson knew he was in trouble now. With both of the women in his life. "I don't want to talk about it Mom."

"Are you not giving her everything she wants? She is carrying your child Jackson Harper. She is carrying my first grand baby. Give her what she wants." She lectured, waving her pointer finger up towards his face.

He chuckled because she didn't know what she was telling him to do. "Mom. Seriously. You don't want to get involved." And walked toward the elevator to go up to his office and finish his foundation paperwork for the day.

She tried to call him back. "Hey! I was not done speaking to you. Come back here young man!" And he responded by shaking his head as he walked further down the hall. That boy was always testing her patience. It didn't matter how old or married he got.

When she found April in the Attendings Lounge snacking on strawberries she had to ask what was going on. Catherine walked up to her spot on the couch in front of the television and put her arms around her shoulders. "Hi Dear."

She turned around to greet her, "Hi Catherine…. strawberry?" She offered, holding up her tub of strawberries from home.

She grabbed one and joined her on the couch. "So what was bothering you earlier? Is my baby treating you okay?"

April shook her head to indicate yes immediately. "Of course. He's not really doing anything wrong. I'm just being annoying and pregnant and...stuff." She rambled, per usual, barely stopping for air. Catherine loved April but she never imagined her son being as comfortable with it as he was.

"Honey. You're not being annoying, you're just pregnant. He should be giving you everything you want. Do you want me to yell at him for you? I'll put him in his place, I'd like an excuse to give him a good thump on the head you know." She laughed, but really meant it.

There was a time when April would have hidden behind her modesty and been the purest thing in the room. But now she was married, ridiculously pregnant and horny.

"Your son won't have sex with me. I'm seven months pregnant and he won't give me any. He keeps saying he doesn't want to hurt the baby, but what does that even mean? I just want a little sex Catherine, I don't want to be thrown against the wall and banged until I can't scream anymore or anything." April vented, angrily folding her arms across her body.

When Catherine didn't respond immediately, she worried she went too far. She probably shouldn't have complained to her mother-in-law about her sex life.

But then Catherine got up off the couch. "Say no more." And walked out of the lounge on a mission.

She found Jackson on the surgical floor, filling out some paperwork.

"Ow!" Jackson grabbed the top of his head and spun around to look down at his livid mother. "What the hell? Can I help you with something?" He asked sharply, settling his hands on his hips angrily.

"You can help me by taking your beautifully hormonal wife home and having sex with her, I can'-" He cut her off and pulled her into the supply closet behind the nurses station they were standing at for a little privacy.

"Hey, can we please not do that in the middle of the floor?" He grumbled quickly. "And why in the world are you telling me to have sex with my wife? Not that it's any of your business but I have sex with my wife. Did you not notice she's thoroughly knocked up?"

Catherine laughed, but it was short lived. "When was the last time you've….satisfied...her Jackson? She's a woman you know and just because she's pregnant it doesn't mean she can't or doesn't want to have a little bit of sex. You see women have needs too and it's not always about yo-"

"PLEASE DON'T FINISH THAT SENTENCE". He barked quickly, putting a stop to her usual sexual ramblings that were almost never any of her damn business. His hand quickly covered her mouth.

She removed his hand from her mouth sharply. "Alright, I get it. You don't want to talk to your mother about these things anymore since you're a married man now. I get it." She whispered to him, defeated. Maybe he really didn't need her anymore.

"You know what I mean," he whispered and pulled her into his side to hug. "I still love you mom."

She took a minute to wipe her face clean of fallen tears. "I love you too my sweet baby boy. But why are you scared to make love to your wife? You're a doctor. You know it's safe." Catherine assured him in all seriousness.

He groaned, apparently they were still talking about this. "I know we….can. I just don't want to hurt her." She wasn't going away so he might as well just be honest with her at this point.

What he was saying wasn't making sense to her. "What do you mean hurt her? How would you hurt her?" She questioned, pinched eyebrows and all.

"Nothing. Nothing. We really shouldn't be talking about this. And no sex. She's almost full term anyway." He hurried, heading toward the door of the closet.

"She's not almost full term! She has two more long months and a one track mind. I don't understand what you mean baby."

"Look mom. I was really hoping to not still be talking about this with you. But when April and I...you know… it's not always 'gentle'." He started and whispered "why me?" under his breath before he continued. "Sometimes it gets rougher than we intend and I don't know how it will go with her being this pregnant and I just don't want anything to happen to the baby, okay?"

Jackson was in full on uncomfortable mode. He knew his wife would die if she knew he just told his mom that more times than not they had 'rough' sex. He didn't know how exactly to explain it. It was just that things always escalated with her so quickly because they were both so turned on and he didn't want anything bad to happen.

Catherine was laughing. Hysterically. "Are you trying to tell me that you and April Kepner have dirty sex?" She chuckled, mostly because she didn't believe him.

He didn't know what to say. "Yes! We have a very active and wild sex life." He tried convincing her. And then he noticed that he tried convincing her in the first place and how messed up that was and so he marched straight out of the closet, alone. He didn't even know how that conversation happened in the first place.

Since it was time to go home, he met his wife in the lobby and had her wait while he walked to the parking garage to get the car and pick her up at the door. She wasn't speaking to him. He didn't really have anything he wanted to talk about at the moment either.

When they got home she marched into their bedroom and shut the door. She was still moody from earlier. A few minutes later she came out in a large, old Harvard tshirt and no pants. Just like she did for pajamas most nights. Instead of talking though, he scooped her up and marched to their bedroom.

"Hey! Put me down Jackson! I'm not in the mood for this and I just want to eat some ice cream and go to bed." She sighed, wiggling in his arms, trying to get away.

Jackson carefully set her down, pulled off his scrub top and pants and boxers at the same time, and fell into bed, pulling his wife with him. He lifted her carefully so she was straddling him and he could look up at her.

Before he apologized, he lifted her up again only to gently push her all the way down on him. "I'm sorry." He told her, watching the look in her eyes as she tried not to cry. "I didn't mean to make you feel like I didn't want you. All I can think about is having you."

She nodded as if to say she understood and she accepted his apology all in one. He reached over and pulled his Harvard tshirt over her head so he could finally have the skin on skin contact he'd been wanting for so many months. They'd gone without each other for way too long.

He tried to hold himself together when a moan came out from between her two lips, one of which was pulled between her teeth. He was thrusting up into her and watching the way she was riding him just the right way. Like she knew exactly how to work him to get herself off. The way he barely needed to be there turned him on so much he was surprised he didn't come on the spot.

"You're sexy as hell." He spoke, killing the silence between them.

She laughed. "You lie. Look at me." April denied, motioning down toward her extremely pregnant body that she was finally at the point where she didn't care if he saw. Seven months later. Her breasts were huge, her belly was ginormous, her ankles were swollen and she was even using a size bigger latex gloves at work.

He flat out shook her off. "Let me set the record straight." He told her, pulling her chin back in his direction as she tried to look away. Eventually she locked eyes with him so he could speak.

"Your hands are still smaller than mine," He told her, taking his hands off her ass and moving them to hold her hands. He saw her wedding ring and let out a sly smile.

"Your feet are still adorably cute," He whispered, grabbing her tiny feet that were pulled up behind her.

"Your breasts still fit in my hands, except now I have more to hold on to," Sliding his hands up her body until he took full hold of her breasts and squeezed with just enough pressure to nearly push her over the edge.

"And where your stomach used to be flat is where you're now growing my perfect little baby boy." He leaned forward and sat up just enough to place a soft and gentle kiss to her protruding belly. When his fingers brushed over her nipples that were still feeling extra sensitive she shook in the way that sent Jackson over the edge too.

"I love you so much." She groaned, reaching behind her to pull her hair over to one side. She tried to lean down to kiss him but in her current state he had to meet her halfway. "I love you more."


End file.
